La venganza es dulce!
by Anaira12-san
Summary: -si esto sigue asi-penso-acabare amando las venganzas


Konichiwa! XD ya llego por quien lloraban ok no ToT

Arigato por su review:

yuki96-san

*aplausos*

* * *

Oh genial! alguien aya arriba la tenia en su contra hoy ¿por que?

Simple y sexy respuesta

toda pero absolutamente toda la aldea hacia comentarios obcenos sobre su vestuario solo habia venido con un short y ya creian que era una ramera o algo por el estilo-g_ente hueca_-tenia pensado decirles pero como ella era sirviente del bien y no del mal se las aguantaba

Bufo entrando a la cabaña e inmediatamente bajo la mirada al ver a Sango y Miroku en una situacion un poco vergonsoza

-Gomen-ne ya los dejos solos-aviso saliendo como alma en pena de la cabaña

-Kagome-sama-llamo el monje pero ella hizo caso omiso y siguio con su plan marcharse a su tiempo por unos dias, meses o años, oh si!, alli no habria gente idiota

Iva canturreando por el bosque hasta que vio algo rojo moberse a toda velocidad

-_es mi imaginacion_-siguio caminando haciendo caso omiso a aquellos pasos atras de ella cuando sintio a alguien cerca volteo y no habia nadie

Trago duro recordando aquel juego que la habia dejado con pesadillas si mas no recordaba se llamaba Slender-man

-_Oh! genial enmedio del bosque y con alguien siguiendome gracias kami! te agradezco este asombroso y sensual dia!-_penso temblando mientras se volteaba y corria como loca, cuando oyo los pasos cerca se estremecio cualquier persona normal veria de que eran esos pasos, pero hey!, ella no era una persona normal

-¡No porfavor señor Slender-man no tengo buen sabor, no me coma!-rogo poniendo juntas sus manos

-Slender...man?-esa voz gruesa e ingenua fue musica para sus oidos

-oh! Inuyasha-grito felizmente mientras se colgaba del cuello del susodicho

-que..que..haces?-bramo el hanyou totalmente rojo

-nada-respondio-solo estoy feliz de que seas tu y no un monstruo-dijo enganchando una sonrisa

-ah bueno...-susurro-adonde vas?-la sonrisa de la azabache se desvanecio y la realidad le vino de golpe

-ah...pues yo bueno...yo...-balbuceo-_anda mente has algo productivo y piensa de una maldita vez!-_no su mente no estaba a su favor hoy

Inuyasha rodo los ojos y solto su tipico keh! y levanto a la muchacha poniendola en su hombro como tal bolsa de patatas

-oye! bajame!-grito la azabache golpeando la espalda del hanyou

-no

-te dire la palabra

-no puedes tu tambien caeras

Se mordio la lengua y tuvo ganas de pegarse un golpe, era obvio que absurda respuesta

-eres un...

-dejalo los insultos no son lo tuyo

En estos momentos la imagen de inuyasha siendo deliciosamente ahorcado se le vino a la mente, hay! que bien se sentia imaginarse esas cosas

La muchacha solo bufo y se cruzo de brazos

-asi me gusta obediente y calladita-dijo el hanyou de forma altanera

-_rie mientras puedas inuyasha pero la venganza es dulce, oh si! muy dulce_-pensaba la colegiala mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una maliciosa sonrisa

* * *

rin!, rin!, rin!

Inuyasha se levanto con pereza

-alfin despiertas que lastima ya tenia pensado ir a comprar pala y cemento-susurro una voz al lado de el

-eh?-pregunto y recien se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado y no podia mover las piernas ni los brazos

-sabes inuyasha la venganza es dulce

-maldita-bramo entre dientes

-oh! mira como me duele ese insulto-ironizo Kagome sonriendole-que quieres de venganza eh?

-a que te refieres?

-pues que tu me trepaste a tu espalda como bolsa de papas ahora tu vas a pagar

-primero como llegue aqui

-es luna nueva y el conjuro se repitio varias veces

-segundo como me amarraste

-estabas inconciente

-...

-...jajajajaajajajaja

-de que te ries-gruño el mitad-perro

-de que te he amarrado muy facilmente-dijo la azabache sonriendo

Inuyasha solamente fruncio el seño y bufo

-bien, fase 1-el chico vio con miedo como Kagome sacaba un frasco lleno de insectos-repite conmigo inuyasha

-no tratare a Kagome mal

-no tratare a Sango mal-tartamudeo viendo como Kagome acercaba ese condenado frasco a el

-A Kagome mal

-A Kagome mal

-la llevare a la escuela cuando quiera

-la llevare a mi epoca cuando quiera

-A la escuela

-A la escuela

-no a insultare y no me mandara al suelo

-la insultare y no me mandara al suelo

-no la insultare

-no la insultare

-le dire que es linda y tendre un premio

-no le dire que es linda y tendre un condenado premio

-le dire que es linda

-le dire que es linda

-bueno, creo que funciono-aviso la azabache mientras se acercaba al hanyou-ah! cierto falta una cosa

-no sere celoso porque ella es solo mia

-no sere celoso porque...

El hanyou abrio los ojos como platos ante aquella revelacion

-ella

-ella

-es

-es

-solo

-solo

-de

-de

La vio sonreir maliciosamente

-koga

-koga

ok! aqui ardera troya!

-como que de koga

la azabache no contesto simplemente se acerco a el y lo desamarro

-como que de koga!?-pregunto cogiendala del brazo

no contesto y el gruño

-tu me perteneces, eres solo mia

-sip

-eh?

-Inuyasha eres muy celoso, no te aguantas ni una-dijo la muchacha sonriendole

-pe..pero-vio como ella suspiraba tomaba impulso y lo besaba rapidamente

-tu tambien eres mio-la colegiala sonrio al decir eso

-...

-vamos mamá preparo chuleta-aviso la chica corriendo

El hanyou, ahora humano, sonrio viendo a la muchacha entrar a la casa

-si esto sigue asi...-penso-acabare amando las vengansas-sonrio y se encamino a la casa de su dueña porque hey! se lo habia dejado muy en claro el era suyo y ella era suya egoista y condenadamente suya

* * *

tan!

lo se, lo se

se preguntaran que demonios haces aqui si debes actualizar Kagome es mía!

pero esque mi inspiracion se fue a Japon y no me llevo la muy condenada!

*._. poker face*

**fin de la transmision :)**


End file.
